


Право на любовь

by WTF Aeterna 2021 (aeterna2021)



Category: WTF Aeterna 2021, Отблески Этерны - Вера Камша | Otbleski Eterny - Vera Kamsha
Genre: AU, F/F, POV First Person, WTF Kombat 2021, От первого лица
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterna2021/pseuds/WTF%20Aeterna%202021
Summary: Два слова о королеве и фрейлине.
Relationships: Katarina Arigo-Ollar/Iris Oakdell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Право на любовь

Катарина Оллар  —  самая красивая женщина во всех Золотых землях, думает Айрис. Когда королева удивленно округляет глаза, Айрис понимает, что произнесла вслух то, о чем думала с самого своего прибытия во дворец.

— Ну что ты, Айрис. Я далеко не самая красивая женщина даже в Олларии,  — мягко улыбается королева. Светлые лучистые глаза Катарины будто видят Айрис насквозь, и герцогиня Окделл, порывистая от природы, похожая на заточенный кинжал, который прячет у себя под подушкой, краснеет и опускает голову.

* * *

— Дитя мое,  — очень серьезно говорит Катарина, когда Манрики уходят.  — Ты должна научиться реагировать сдержаннее. 

Только они вдвоем остались в будуаре, остальных фрейлин королева отправила за дверь. Айрис упрямо вскидывает подбородок.

— Но они вели себя отвратительно, Ваше Величество!

— Ты должна пообещать мне, что не будешь бить людей во дворце. Даже Манриков,  — Катарина говорит печально и серьезно, но ее светлые лучистые глаза улыбаются... Или Айрис это только показалось?

Айрис медленно поднимает на королеву глаза. У Катарины на щеках нежный румянец, из высокой прически выбился светлый локон, розовые губы чуть приоткрыты. Сердце Айрис пропускает удар.

— Я не могу вам этого обещать, Ваше Величество,  — с тяжелым вздохом наконец говорит она.

— Айрис!  — королева хмурится.  — А если Манрик решит расшнуровать на мне корсет? Ты же понимаешь, что...

— Тогда я убью его,  — со злостью перебивает Айрис.  — Я зарежу этого Манрика как свинью, клянусь вам! Луиза отобрала мой кинжал, но у меня есть еще один. Я убью любого, кто дотронется до вас хотя бы пальцем!

Королева, побледнев, медленно опускается на стул, приложив руку ко лбу.

— Вам плохо, Ваше Величество?  — испуганно говорит Айрис.

— Мне плохо, когда ты так говоришь,  — Катарина тяжело вздыхает и вдруг неожиданно берет руки Айрис в свои и крепко сжимает.  — Если ты начнешь убивать Манриков, дворец утопят в крови. А у меня есть дети, Айрис. Я хочу, чтобы они были живы и им ничто не угрожало.

— Но я…  — говорит Айрис и замолкает. Ей очень хочется начать уничтожать Манриков прямо сейчас.

Королева встает со стула и на долю секунды обнимает Айрис. Запах духов Катарины смешивается с нежным, едва уловимым запахом ее кожи. Айрис забывает, как дышать и говорить. Катарина целует ее в щеку  — легко, невесомо, будто щеки коснулось перышко маленькой птички.

— Обещай мне,  — властно шепчет Катарина ей на ухо и Айрис Окделл вздрагивает всем телом  — от этого шепота тысячи мурашек бегут по ее позвоночнику и отдает сладкой тяжестью в животе.  — Обещай!

— Хорошо, Ваше Величество… Я вам обещаю,  — бормочет она, заливаясь краской до ушей.

* * *

...Когда Ричард решается на восстание и они вместе с Робером и Айрис вытаскивают Алву и короля из Багерлее, Айрис, переодетая в мужское платье, с пистолетами и кинжалом, спешит к своей королеве.

Катарина читает Эсператию. Руки ее неторопливо перебирают цветные четки, на изящной шее сверкает нить жемчуга.

— Я освободила из тюрьмы вашего мужа. И я люблю вас,  — выпаливает с порога Айрис и кладет свой пистолет к ногам Катарины. Густые русые волосы Айрис рассыпаются по плечам, а глаза сверкают, как серые ройи.  — Давайте хотя бы на месяц уедем из столицы! Мы вместе уедем в Надор и заберем с собой ваших детей. В Надоре сейчас много снега, я научу их кататься с горы на санках… И вас, если захотите...

Айрис целует подол платья Катарины и замирает в ожидании ответа, но королева молча гладит ее волосы. Тогда Айрис, осмелев, слегка приподнимает платье, гладит тонкие щиколотки Катарины, ведет ладонями по бедрам вверх. Катарина широко раскрывает глаза.

— Айрис!

— Сейчас,  — выдыхает Айрис. Она забирается под платье и гладит Катарину между ног через тонкое белье, а потом стаскивает панталоны королевы вниз, к щиколоткам и прижимается губами к ее горячему влажному лону. Катарина ахает и закусывает нижнюю губу.

— Я согласна,  — говорит она и, перед тем, как достигнуть пика, успевает увидеть счастливые глаза Айрис.


End file.
